We request a Thermo Scientific Orbitrap Elite mass spectrometer with an electron transfer dissociation source to be placed at the Oregon Health & Science University in the Proteomics Shared Resource. Due to its high resolution, sensitivity and fast scan rates, this instrument will be used to increase the productivity of proteomics research across the entire OHSU campus. The major users of the instrument utilize it to study the cause and treatment of several diseases including: cataracts, hearing loss, leukemia, parasitic disease, alcoholism, and methamphetamine addiction. Complex mixtures of proteins will be analyzed by digesting them with trypsin, separating the resulting peptides by chromatography and generation of tandem MS data. Quantification of relative changes in protein abundance between samples will be determined using both stable isotope tagging strategies and label free quantification. Modifications in proteins will be detected with the aid o the requested electron transfer dissociation source. The high resolution of the instrument will also be used to measure hydrogen/deuterium exchange rates in proteins to probe the structure of protein complexes. The introduction of this instrument will fulfill the growing needs of the researchers at the Oregon Health & Sciences University to incorporate state-of-the-art tools in proteomics into their research. This will speed their progress of discovery to improve the detection and treatment of human disease. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: We request funding for a Thermo Scientific Orbitrap Elite high-resolution mass spectrometer. The instrument will be used to identify and determine the relative abundance of proteins to support research on diseases including cancer, cataracts, hearing loss, parasitic infection, and drug addiction. The instrument will be maximally utilized by placement in the Oregon Health & Science University's Proteomics Shared Research where its introduction will increase research productivity across the entire campus.